


Loki’s story

by 9966



Category: Thor (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:06:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2295995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9966/pseuds/9966
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki’s side of the story. It starts off with his "death" in Thor 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I love you still

**Author's Note:**

> This scene is so intimate, so sad it has it’s own chapter. I like Loki and I try to paint the other side of him, the part of him that still loves Thor. Feel free to comment.

After Loki defeated the Dark Elves, he looks to Thor to make sure he’s all right and he saw him being smashed into the ground. He approached Kurse from behind and ran Kurse through with a huge blade. Kurse turned and impaled Loki through the chest with the same blade.

“No!” Thor screamed as he saw his baby brother flung to the ground. Kurse walked towards Loki, seemingly completely unaffected by his injury.

“See you in Hell, monster” said Loki as Kurse looked down and saw the activated the black hole grenade he wore at his hip. Before he could tear it free it exploded, sucking the mutated Dark Elf into a black hole.

Thor rushed to Loki’s side. “No, no, no…” repeated Thor in desperation as he gathered Loki in his arms. “Oh, you fool, you didn’t listen”.

“I know… I’m a fool, I’m a fool” gasped Loki as he started shaking in Thor’s arms.

“Stay with me, okay?” Thor said with desperation.

“I’m sorry… I’m sorry. I’m sorry” said Loki out loud as he was thinking: _forgive me my brother, for everything. I always loved you and I always will_.

“Shh… It’s okay” Thor tried to calm him down. It seemed as Loki finaly found peace as he stopped shaking. His face began to turn a strange mottled soot color.

Thor wanted to tell him he forgave him a long time ago, that he loves him still but all he could come up with was: “It’s all right. I’ll tell Father what you did here today”

“I didn’t do it for him” said Loki. He did it for him, because deep down, he always loved him.

Thor screamed in anguish as he saw an illusion of Loki’s death.


	2. The rightful heir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor giving up the throne. Odin is in prison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the story is not over. I will add more chapters tomorrow.

Thor kneeled at the foot of the Throne. Although heavily damaged by the Dark Elf invasion, the Throne Room and it’s Throne look as bling as it ever was.

“You once said there would never be a wiser King than me. You were wrong. The alignment has brought all the realms together. Every one of them saw you offer your life to save them. What can Asgard offer its new King in return?” asked Loki with Odin’s voice.

“My life. Father, I cannot be King of Asgard. I will protect Asgard and all the realms with my last and every breath, but I cannot do so from that chair. Loki for all his grave imbalance understood rule as I know I never will. The brutality, the sacrifice… It changes you. I’d rather be a good man than a great King” answered Thor.

“Is this my son I hear? Or the woman he loves?” Loki was taken by suprise.

“When you speak, do I never hear Mother’s voice?”

Loki didn’t know how to respond.

“This is not for Jane, Father. She does not know what I came here to say. Now forbid me to see her or say she can rule at my side, it changes nothing” he wanted to tell him how tired he was. He would gladly give the throne to Loki just to see him once more.

Loki sinked wearily to the Throne: “One son who wanted the Throne too much, another who will not take it. Is this my legacy?”

“Loki died with honour. I shall try to live the same. Is that not legacy enough?”

Loki noded. Thor looked down to Mjlnor and offered it back to Loki.

“It belongs to you. If you are worthy of it”. His weapon were tricks and the dagger.

“I shall try to be” Thor was grateful. The hammer was always his favourite weapon.

“I cannot give you my blessing, nor can I wish you good fortune” Loki knew how Odin would react to the request.

“I know”

“If I were proud of the man my son had become, even that I could not say, I would speak only from my heart. Go, my son” Loki was tempted to reveal himself, tell him that no matter what, he will always be his brother.

“Thank you, father” Loki watched Thor depart, then transformed to himself again.

“No, thank you” Loki responded.

The sadness he saw in his brother’s eyes told him he truly mourns for him.

When Thor left he went to the dungeon. In his cell was Odin, transformed into Loki, so no one would suspect anything.

“Hello father. Do you like your cell?” asked Loki.

“Loki this is madness. You would throw your own father to prison just so you could rule?”

“You’re not my father. You never were. All this years you trained Thor and gave me an illusion that I actually stand a chance at being your heir. But you decided that a frost giant cannot rule Asgard. All I ever wanted was to be equal with Thor, nothing more. Speaking of Thor, he just told me he doesn’t want the throne. It seems your nightmare came true. There’s a monster on a throne of Asgard”

“He declined the throne willingly?”

“Yes. And now I am your rightful heir” Loki enjoyed when he saw the shock on Odin’s face as he headed back to the Throne Room.


	3. Let’s rule together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thor finds out the truth.

Few days later after he came back to Jane, Thor started to wonder why Odin let him go. He was his only heir, so why did he let him go? At first he told himself it doesn’t matter but eventually he couldn’t take it anymore. He went back to Asgard.

He found Odin in the Throne Room.

“Thor? I’m glad you came home, where you belong” Loki did truly miss his brother.

“Why did you let me go back to Jane?” was Thor direct.

“You deserved a reward. You saved the nine Realms”

“I don’t believe you. I’m your only heir. When you die, who will rule the nine Realms?”

“You got me there brother” Loki smiled as he showed him his true form.

“Loki? How did you... Was that one of your tricks?” Thor was socked.

“I almost died and Odin was in his sleep when I got back. Now he’s rotting in my cell. I never finished my sentence. I didn’t do it for Father... I did it for you. Please brother, stay here, let’s rule together, as equals”

“Asgard has only one king”

“Until now. Join me and we can change that”

“Let father go”

“I can’t. You know why I let go of that spear? Because of him; because of the lies. He made me think that we are brothers, but I never had a chance at succeeding the Throne. And now he will watch me rule, that will be his punishment”

Thor just listened as he was thinking what to do.


	4. What have I done?

Thor looked at Loki, really looked at him for the first time since he saw him fall into an abyss. He saw the confused, broken boy begging for attention.

“Loki, I’m so sorry” Thor whispered as tears started rolling down his face. “I love both Father and you. I cannot choose between two people I love the most”

“You never bothered to visit me in prison, you call that love?” Loki’s voice started to break “I only wanted to be your equal; I wanted to show Father that I can be loyal to him”

“And you almost killed me in the process of doing so!” Thor yelled. “You weren’t fit to be king, even Father thought so at the time!”

Thor gasped and then whispered trough his tears “for the good of Asgard”

“I take that as a no to my offer” said Loki as he again disguised himself as Odin and grabbed his spear and punched Thor. Thor grabbed his hammer and hit Loki in the chest with it. The blow threw Loki on the other side of the room where he was lying almost unmoving in his real form.

“Gods, what have I done? Loki I’m so sorry, you have to believe me, I never meant to hit you this hard” Thor apologised as he ran across the room.

“Look at the bright side; you’ll finally get rid of me for good” Loki mocked him for the last time before light left his eyes.

Loki never truly belonged and he knew he doesn’t stand a chance against Thor. At least this way Thor unknowingly gave him what he wanted; peace and comfort.


End file.
